


At the End of the Path

by Syco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Friendship, Multi, Possible Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syco/pseuds/Syco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't care if he messed with the timeline-the future; he just wanted his family back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> All line breaks are lyrics; all the songs used are credited at the end of each chapter.

It would be beautiful to sit atop of the Hokage Mountain, holding the Nanadaime(1) Hokage hostage, making him watch the village he fought to protect crumble; powerless to stop it.

Sasuke smiled and picked up a small stone and tossed it into the river, watching as it sunk, just like his dreams had.

It had been four years. Four years since the war ended, since the defeat of Akatsuki, and since he had lost everything.

As a child his two goals, or rather ambitions, were simple: kill his brother, and rebuild his clan. Now he wanted to destroy Naruto Uzumaki, and the precious village he loved.

Ever since he had taken over the mantel of Konoha the council members responsible for the slaughter of his family were sent to prison on several charges. Sent away for life, probably rotting in a cell-it was too nice of punishment; they deserved a painful death by his hands for their crimes against his family. Only an Uchiha could bring justice to the clan.

Grinding his teeth, Sasuke slumped against the rock. The Nanadaime Hokage was going to watch his village burn for what he had done. That man took everything away from him with his stupid self-righteous attitude and naïveté.

He deserved to suffer…he deserved to have everything precious to him disappear-killed while he was powerless to stop him. To see his precious people die in flames…

Konoha was going to burn.

XxX Hold up, oh no, who let them in the door XxX

Once in a while it was nice to breathe fresh air. In his office he was breathing the same recycled air everyday, but this air was pure. It had been six months since he left the village, and the first time in those six months since he felt like he was actually doing something useful.

Although he now understood the importance of paperwork, he still hated it. He could understand why most of the previous Hokage's had weird quirks-reading porn, drinking in the morning, playing with a crystal stalker ball.

So sue him for wanting to escape for a few measly hours. He hated being coddled-he knew he was an important figure to the village and needed (or so they said) protection, but he thought it was bullshit. He could take care of himself.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze needed no one to sit around babysitting him, holding his hand for a "just in case" situation.

On this entire mission he didn't even come across a small scuffle, which was to be expected it was only a C-rank mission. He could have easily sent a team of genin-but he wanted to escape. He needed a break, and missions to him were his break from the office, he was still a shonobi, and he hated being treated as though he were fragile.

He grinned and adjusted the porcelain raven mask that covered his face. He had kept his old ANBU uniform and it served to be the perfect disguise for him to slip away in. His hair was covered with a white-grey hood that matched the uniform. He had specifically requested this uniform-with the hood, that way he would be unidentifiable-his hair was always a big tip off to enemies.

Plus, although it would seem that he fled from his duties, he hadn't. He was not stupid enough to leave the Hokage's chair empty. Sitting in his steed was himself- a clone. It knew how to handle the office, and it was a great sit-in Hokage.

Naruto stopped and took a breather. He was using a lot of chakra, trying his best to reach Konoha before nightfall, which he was failing at. He was still a good few hours from the gates and the sun was starting to blind him as it set in the west.

He stood on the tree branch for a few minutes. Taking calm breaths, trying to keep his legs from trembling from the amount of area that he had already run across.

He took out his canteen of water and took a swing from it, not minding as some water droplets dripped down his chin.

He rubbed his legs and groaned as they ached under his fingers.

"Come on," he muttered tiredly to himself. "Just two hours and we can sit down and do paperwork for a week," he cooed to himself. Motivation to keep going, he needed it-because he had the urge to just sit on this branch and never move again.

"Talking to yourself?"

Naruto froze. He knew that voice, well used to know that voice. It was deeper, darker, than he last remembered. He inwardly cursed himself for not paying attention to any chakra signatures around.

Turning around he saw him standing on a tree branch a few feet behind him. His pale hand was resting against the trunk and that blasted smirk was saying more than the man himself. That smirk that always could tell Naruto that he was a moron with no words.

He opened his mouth and quickly closed it. Sasuke would not recognize him under the mask, and was silently thankful for the protocol that ANBU must remain anonymous.

XxX It's like a freak show, shake it like a photo XxX

Sasuke watched the Konoha ANBU stare at him impassively. He wondered whether killing this man would make a difference in the ranks of the village, and then realized he didn't care if it did or didn't. He felt fury build in him as the man just stood there.

Did he not realize that he was Sasuke Uchiha? He smirked, poor fool.

"Not going to try and take me in are you," he mocked and grinned-nothing playfully or sweet about it.

"You are not my concern," the ANBU murmured out in a familiar voice. Sasuke couldn't place it.

"Your Hokage may think otherwise," he challenged and smiled, "the moron was always on about some promise," he scuffed.

"Hokage-sama has given up on you."

Sasuke froze. 'What..?' suddenly a smile formed on his face, cruel and unforgiving. "That idiot finally realize how much time he has wasted chasing me like a sick lost puppy?" Sasuke smirked and eyed the ANBU.

Yet his chest hurt…ice flowed through his veins and fury burned behind his eyes. He was itching to kill the man, then head straight to Konoha and kill Naruto.

The raven masked ANBU did not reply, eyeing him carefully. Sasuke smiled, the man was obviously not going to underestimate him.

"You are not my concern Uchiha," the ANBU calmly spoke, yet not turning away from Sasuke. Smart-not to turn your back on an enemy. "You are scum," the man continued, "abandoning your comrades, teammates and family."

He growled and felt his chakra build up, unconsciously forming a chidori in his hand. He grit his teeth and glanced at his hand where the blue ball of electricity had formed, turned and grinned manically at the anbu. "I never abandoned my family," he hissed out, taking a threatening step closer. "You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think."

Sasuke humorlessly chuckled and dispersed the chidori, and clenched his hand. "You know nothing!" he seethed and glared at him, "whatever your precious Hokage has been spewing is garbage! Whatever you may think is flawed. You know shit about me."

He was surprised to note that ANBU's eyes seemed darker and he could feel the charka spike around the man.

"I am not the one who forsake everything my brother fought for." The baritone voice cut into him, he didn't respond. "I am not the one who is constantly manipulated," he spat out and turned his head up to the sky-though Sasuke knew that he was still being watched. "I am not the one who destroyed the only one willing to go to hell to save you."

Sasuke smirked and started to chuckle, "Hell to save me?" he threw back at the man, watching as his head turned to look at him instead of the cloudy sky. "Nobody asked him to."

"Nobody had to." The man whispered out, though his voice rang like a bell.

Sasuke frowned, shaking off that same tender feeling he always got whenever Naruto was brought into the picture. It was hard to ignore being wanted by someone, even if it was someone he vowed to kill…he still thought of his ex-teammate as his best friend.

His eyes trained on the ANBU, and frowned again. The man had significantly stiffened, his posture tense and rigid. He watched as the ANBU swayed lightly and he felt the man's chakra spike in a threatening way. Sasuke glanced around the clearing-there was no other chakra signatures around-maybe he found Sasuke threatening?

The ANBU groaned pitifully and swayed dangerously close to the edge of the tree branch. Sasuke watched, unsure as what to do, and secretly hoping the man fell from the tree- breaking his own neck.

Sasuke smirked as the man reached out and touched the trunk of the tree with his hand. It was tan.

He saw the ANBU fall to his knees, almost slipping from the branch and clenched his hands into fists as he placed his head between his knees. He appeared to be in severe amounts of pain, and Sasuke couldn't fathom why.

Maybe on his mission he had gotten hurt? Slow acting poison..? Served the moron right.

His eyes widened as the man's chakra flared again and he realized that his chakra was draining at an alarming rate. Instinctively he activated the sharingan, and glanced around the forest quickly.

Someone-or something- was draining his chakra. Was it an enemy? Although he really didn't care what happened to the Konoha shonobi, he was still in the forest-therefore he was at risk too. He was not going to die before he could kill Naruto.

He frowned, there was nothing around…. nothing strong enough to be a threat. He shook his head and turned his blood eyes back to the ANBU.

'What the…' he stared. That man had the Kyuubi's chakra…. which meant….

XxX Hate is only what you say, not what you mean XxX

Naruto kept his head low, trying to keep his breathing even. Everything was burning, he had no idea what was happening but Kyuubi seemed quite disturbed.

He gripped his arm, willing the burning to stop. He wanted it to stop…

He didn't care that Sasuke was there, he couldn't even see the Uchiha anymore-although unnerving, he just couldn't focus. His eyes blurred as he kept them closed tightly, gripping his arm rougher, trying to refrain from screaming.

He tried to control the spikes in his chakra, with every spike it felt as though electricity was combining with the fire. He took calming breaths, keeping his eyes closed, trying to focus. He needed to control his chakra, but with each passing second he felt drained.

He recognized what was happening, his chakra was being stolen-he assumed at least. He couldn't control it; he tried and hissed as another wave of electricity shot though his stomach and chest.

He kept his eyes closed and bit his lip, causing it to bleed as the fire felt as though it was increasing in intensity. He groaned and felt darkness pulling him under, his body was heavy. He didn't want Sasuke to know who he was, but he was sure the Uchiha had already figured it out.

Kyuubi roared and Naruto felt his head pulse at the pained sound and he could sympathize with the demon. It might be possible that he was feeling what Naruto was.

Sweat trickled under his mask and his hair now sticking messily to his forehead. He felt the clone dispel-the one he left at the office, and frowned. He couldn't even register what the memories of the clone where, the pain was numbing everything in his mind to mush.

He felt his ANBU mask being lifted carefully, and willing up strength he lifted his head to look at Sasuke who was crouched in front of the Hokage.

"Naruto…" he whispered in shock and there seemed to be something besides hate in those eyes but Naruto couldn't figure it out-he could barely focus on the blurry image of his ex-teammate.

Something moved behind Sasuke and he looked past the Uchiha and saw a shadowy figure move towards them.

Dark greasy hair cascading down his back, sickly pale skin. Who the hell was that..? and that smirk, it was creepy and Naruto felt his chakra spike again.

This time he did scream and his body quivered, he tried to keep his head focused on the figure that seemed to smiling with mirth as he withered in pain.

"Sas…" his voice was foreign to his own ears, too low for a person to hear. He wanted to warn the Uchiha-about the figure, it made Kyuubi uneasy-that was no feat.

He opened his mouth again and a wave of dizziness washed through him and he felt himself falling as darkness descended on him.

XxX And pain, is what's inside of me not when you're bleeding XxX

Sasuke quickly reached out and grabbed the ANB-no, Naruto's- uniform and hauled him back on the tree branch. He leaned the unconscious man against the bark, and whirled around to where he had been staring off before.

There was nothing behind him. He kept his sharagian on, but he still didn't see anything. Maybe Naruto was losing focus at the end..?

He sighed and glanced at his old teammate and frowned. His breathing was shallow, and his chakra was barely there-at this rate he would die.

Now was a time he wished he knew some medical jutsus, nobody was to kill the Nanadaime before he did. It was that simple, he would not allow Naruto to die at some unknown person's hand.

Quickly checking over the Hokage, he noticed not a single scratch on his friend, if he was poisoned, where was the needle or weapon mark? Did he ingest it..? Did someone slip it into the moron's ramen?

As he was about to deactivate his sharingan and haul the idiot to a doctor when he heard a low buzzing sound. He whipped towards the direction the sound was coming from-there was nothing there.

Yet the volume increased and he winced, placing both hands over his ears. It was a piercing buzz and even with his hands muffling the sound it was ear splitting.

Within a few seconds he felt his vision blur and his insides coiled at the idea that some unforeseen enemy was going to kill him.

He closed his eyes to stop the white dots from dancing across his vision and he felt his limbs grow heavy. He attempted to move his heavy hands, he needed to create a summon, get backup, but his hands wouldn't cooperate.

He cursed and tried to move his hands again but was only greeted with darkness. He knew no more.

XxX I will fall xXx

"Sensei," she called out to her teacher who was sitting cross-legged on a stump. His eyes were closed in obvious meditation.

"Are you done training?" a gruff voice asked her, his eyes still shut. She frowned, and glanced to her other two teammates. She sighed once they both shrugged and she brushed her dark hair out of eyes.

"Sensei," she called again, "you need to see something." She told hotly and glared at the man who cracked both his eyes open; his pupil-less eyes boring into her own red ones.

"What is it?" he muttered out tiredly. She understood why he was tired, they had been training extra hard for the upcoming chuunin exams so he was always trying to get them to practice.

"Two men fell from the trees," she told softly, "they're hurt real bad." She sighed and saw her teacher quickly stand up.

"Where?" he asked and she pointed past her shoulder to where her other two teammates were kneeling. They were checking the men over-to see if they had any injuries.

"Enemies?" he questioned marching towards the two boys. She shook her head quickly.

"No, one has a Konoha headband."

He nodded and approached his team. She stood off to the side and watched her sensei kneel next to one of the bodies. The guy had dark hair; spiked at odd angles in the back, while at the front his bangs framed his angular face. He reminded her of an Uchiha…

"He's lost a lot of chakra," her sensei murmured. She glanced at her other two teammates, one shrugged his shoulders with no interest and the other was biting his lip in worry.

Their teacher stood up and moved to the next one, rolling the man over so that he was no longer lying on his stomach. Everyone froze.

"Asuma…" her sensei called to her teammate, "come and give me a hand." He thoughtfully said, even though his eyes never left the face of the man. Kurenai couldn't blame him; his features also struck her.

Asuma slowly walked towards his sensei and kneeled down, noting that he already had the Byakugan activated-the veins around his eyes a dead give away.

"Shit," he cursed and turned his, now, deactivated eyes to his team, "Gai," he called to the green-jumpsuit teen, "carry that one," he pointed to the dark haired male, "I'll carry him, they need immediate medical attention."

Gai nodded quickly and walked over to the fallen man, Kurenai lending a hand as she hefted the still body up so that her teammate could easily carry him.

"Hizashi-sensei," Asuma spoke up, still staring at the man before him, "he looks like Yondaime-sama, except for the scars," he said noting the three parallel scars on both of his cheeks.

"I know," he told softly and hefted the body up, cradling him carefully.

"Who is he?" Asuma questioned, standing up and following behind his teammates and teacher.

Hizashi glanced down at the man in his arms, and shook his head. He couldn't answer his student-he had no idea who this person was.

**End of Chapter One**

(1) Nanadaime- Seventh Hokage.

\-- Hizashi Hyuuga is the sensei to Asuma, Kurenai and Gai in my story. We don't know if that is actually the case in the cannon.

\--- Additional Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Thousand Foot Krutch, My Own Enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he heard the constant beeping of the heart monitor, Naruto knew exactly where he was. He frowned at the idea of being in a hospital, Sakura was sure to be treating him; that way she would have no qualms about trying to strangle him for sneaking off.

He sighed and wrinkled his nose at the smell of rubber and antiseptics. Another dead give away that he was in the hospital.

He groaned and turned slowly on his side, wincing as the needle that was taped to his hand moved with him. He kept his face buried into his pillow, not having the energy to deal with what was sure to be Sakura’s wrath.

Possible escape routes formed in his mind, but he realized that it was best to sit this one out. Being Hokage, they were sure to have doubled the guard as well as block any possible escape.

He groaned again and shut his eyes tightly…his mind was fuzzy and he tried to remember the last thing that happened that would land him here.

"You're up I see…" a soft gentle voice commented, causing Naruto to slowly open his eyes, wincing at the lights but refusing to shut them again. He waited for them to adjust and he turned to lie on his back.

Standing at the foot of the bed was the third Hokage.

Naruto blinked a few times, and brought his left hand-where there was no tape or needle sticking out of him- and rubbed his eye slowly.

The Hokage was still there.

"I need more sleep," he mumbled to himself and allowed his eyes to drift shut, "I'm seeing dead people."

Naruto heard the Sandaime chuckle, he sounded much younger than when Naruto remembered him. When he was a kid, the Hokage had a raspy weary voice-this one was gentle and soft. It held no roughness.

He blocked the laugh out and tried to focus on keeping his breathing even and his heart rate in check-because he didn't need the fuss of nurses rushing to check on him to see if he was having a panic attack when he was only mildly having an hallucination.

"Dead people?" Hiruzen mused, stroking his chin, "I am very much alive young man." He told watching as the boy fought against sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes and glared at the man, "clearly," he mocked and yawned loudly. "I saw them burry you," he told in a daze, "anyone will tell you, if you're going to impersonate a Hokage, make sure you're not impersonating one that's dead," he rattled out automatically-as though this was a routine lecture.

Hiruzen eyes glowed in amusement before he moved from the foot of the bed to around the bed, Naruto's baby blue eyes following him as he stood near the heart monitor.

"Like you…?" he muttered out and pulled the red hospital chair close to the bed. He held a smile that spoke volumes about the amusement he found in this situation. Naruto didn't understand why he found this amusing….was he missing something?

"…huh?" he dumbly questioned and tried to sit up-he didn't like the idea of having to look up at everyone, but immediately regretted that idea. His entire body stung from the small amount of movement.

"You're pretty good I must admit," he hummed out and eyed the boy who was trying to focus on ignoring the stinging in his body. "You look almost identical to the Yondaime," he murmured out and smiled widely, "except for those scars on your cheeks."

Naruto blinked at him and opened his mouth but closed it. 'What…?'

"Obviously I look like him…" he told, wondering why he was even talking to the illusion. This was obviously a dream-he hadn't woken up yet. "We're related, you know that."

It hurt to think about his dad, what he could have been like-as a father, teacher and Hokage.

"I beg your pardon?" Hiruzen seemed stunned at that.

"I'm too tired," he mumbled and yawned again allowing his eyes to drift close, "you're just a dream," he admitted lightly, "you're dead." He softly told and his eyes finally drifted shut.

Hiruzen's eyes widened and he leaned back in the chair. This was a new tactic at invading a village…and he felt himself congratulating whoever created such a clever ruse. It was working the boy seemed innocent enough. Those were the ones to watch for though.

 xXx I love the way that your heart breaks xXx

Just from the back of the man's head, Sasuke could already tell who was sitting beside Naruto's bed. But that was completely impossible; the third had died a decade ago.

This was a poor genjutsu-whoever had cast it did not think to use actual living people-bringing back the dead was – _now_ \- impossible. The only person who could have possibly brought the dead to some semblance of life was killed years ago.

He placed his fingers together, ignoring the slight sting from the movement. "Kai." He whispered, but loud enough for the Sandaime to hear him.

Nothing happened, the man had turned around and given him a strange-yet surprised look. Sasuke shook his head and decided a different method would be best at dispelling this genjutsu.

"Sharingan," he muttered. He glanced at the supposed to be dead Hokage, and felt his stomach drop. This was impossible; this had to be a genjutsu. There was no way that he was alive, he had seen the man get buried. This just wasn't possible.

Yet…all the evidence was staring at him. He sighed, and blinked tiredly. There was no way this was a genjutsu- his eyes were flawless. Yet…this man, this dead man, was staring at him, alive. Not dead.

He shook his head and deactivated his sharingan. He had no idea what was going on.

"You are an Uchiha…" Hiruzen commented with awe, Sasuke's eyes now staying on the much younger man than he remembered. His voice was also off from what his memory supplied-it was softer, kinder.

Sasuke decided not to respond. It wasn't a question. He kept his eyes on the third Hokage, trying to figure this out; whatever this was.

"Who are you?"

xXx With every injustice and deadly fate xXx

 

Hiruzen blinked and stood up, brushing his hands gently across his beige slacks. He faced the Uchiha, he must have been in his late teens, still a kid.

This kid had to be an Uchiha-the sharingan was impossible to replicate. This had definitely gotten a lot more interesting than before. He was thankful that he had decided to come and personally look after the imposter of the Yondaime.

"I am Hiruzen Saratoubi," he answered, picked the chair up and turned it to face his bed instead of the sleeping imposter. "The third Hokage of Konoha," he added in an authoritative voice. "Who might you be?"

The boy eyed him critically, before snapping his eyes shut and shaking his head. Hiruzen sat back in the chair, resting his hands neatly on his knees. He could wait-he had learned patience with raising two rowdy kids.

He smiled after a minute when the kid finally opened his eyes and stared harshly at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he meekly told, "this isn't a genjutsu," he confirmed and sighed.

"No it's not," he sadly told, though he didn't quite understand why he would believe it to be a genjutsu. But, it told Hiruzen that this man was definitely a ninja-with which village he was unsure, he was not wearing a headband.

The young Uchiha looked confused and a bit lost, but Hiruzen saw something else in those dark irises: fear. The Sandaime thought that the pure raw emotion of fear on his face made this kid seem a lot younger than his appearance.

"How old are you?" He questioned, he had not looked at the Uchiha's medical charts. He could never understand that chicken scratch anyway.

Sasuke seemed to frown, "twenty-one," he told. "You're dead." He told, more to himself than to the Sandaime.

Hiruzen frowned. The other kid mentioned that he was dead as well…"I am very much alive Mr. Uchiha," he told politely. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sasuke glanced at him and huffed, "because you aren't," he airily told. "died nine years ago," he provided and closed his eyes, "I think…"

The Sandaime eyed him carefully. This man was delusional as was the other one-whatever the other kid's name was.

"You must have hit your head," he sighed and stood up, "I shall inform the nurses about this…" he murmured and glanced back at the bed with the other boy. The resemblance to Minato was astounding. "I will check on you later." He told the boy and walked towards the door.

xXx Praying it all be new and living like it all depends on you xXx

Mikoto crossed her legs, and leaned back in the uncomfortable chairs. They lined the walls outside of the Hokage's office, and seeing how he was not in yet, she had to wait. This was not her idea, to be honest, she couldn't care, but her husband insisted that it was clan business that needed to be discussed.

She sighed and glanced at the man, he was sitting beside her. Posture perfect and rigid, his eyes showing his impatience.

She didn't mind waiting, she learned patience after dealing with her two year old son. But she didn't like that they were not the first ones to speak with the Hokage-a group of gennin were ahead of her and her family. Although she could wait, these chairs were uncomfortable, who knew how long it would take for the team to deliver their report.

"Yes, and I want chakra seals on them," Hiruzen's voice murmured to his secretary. The woman quickly nodded, holding a few files in her hand as she walked briskly beside the Sandaime.

The third turned his eyes to the group of people sitting outside his office and sighed audibly. "Team three," he called quickly and put his hand up to stop them from moving. "You will be after I speak to the Uchiha's."

"But…!" Hiashi stood up his face hard, "we were here long before they were." He pointed out and glanced towards them in disgust.

"It does not matter, they seem to want to discuss something important. We will not be long." He tiredly told and opened the door to his office, gesturing the group in.

Mikoto stood up and followed Fugaku and her cousin into the office. The third walked around the desk and sat in the chair that she was now used to seeing Minato sitting in.

Fugaku stood in the middle of the three, while she stood off to his left side and their cousin, Teyaki, stood to his right. She shifted uncomfortably, she felt underdressed. She was just wearing her casual attire, seeing how she was not on 'active' duty per se.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, taking the folder that was handed to him from his secretary. He didn't bother to open it and folded his hands atop of it.

"We have come to discuss the imposter," Teyaki began and glanced to his right and received a curt nod from Fugaku.

"Imposter?"

"Yes, Hiruzen-sama." He agreed and cleared his throat quietly. "We have heard rumors that there is a boy who claims to be an Uchiha."

"Rumours are a bad thing to listen to Teyaki-san." Hiruzen rebutted and leaned back in his chair.

"I understand that Hiruzen-sama, but given that the last rumor regarding the Uchiha proved to be true we would like to investigate this matter ourselves as official clan business."

Hiruzen nodded seriously and glanced at Mikoto and smiled warmly before turning his attention back at the rest of the group. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, which was never a good sign.

"I cannot allow that." He told.

"With all due respect-"

"I understand the need to dispel the rumors for the reputation of your family," he interrupted ignoring Teyaki. "However, the matter is being handled, and as for the rumors they are never accurate." He said and glanced at them, "the young man in question still has rights, and I will not allow you to interrogate him when he is still injured."

Mikoto nodded in understanding.

"And with all due respect Hiruzen-sama," Teyaki began bitterness seeping into his voice, "the last rumor that circulated was one hundred percent accurate and you did not notify us."

"That was none of your business." He simply told and waved his hand dismissively.

"It certainly was," Fugaku told harshly and glared at the man, "if someone other than an Uchiha is running around with the sharaingan we deserve to know."

Mikoto shot her husband a look, a warning. They discussed this in private already and he although did not like her logic agreed that this was not their concern. She glanced quickly back at the acting Hokage and felt the tension in the room increase. His face was darker and he sat on the edge of his seat, his eyes blazing in anger.

"No, Uchiha-san it was not." He spat out and glanced at the three of them critically, "that was Kakashi-kun's and Obito-kun's business. Nobody else's." he told and shook his head sadly, "I would hope you would respect the wishes of the dead."

Fugaku had the decency to look ashamed and Mikoto gave a curt nod. For the past two years she had felt bad for Kakashi, the kid had lost a friend and now was being treated harshly from her family- because of a gift he refused to give up.

"Forgive me, Hiruzen-sama," Fugaku politely replied and bowed his head, "I was out of line."

Hiruzen waved his hand and leaned back in his hair, "Just be careful, I do hear the rumors spreading about your treatment of young Kakashi," he told and frowned, "and Minato and I are not happy." He said seriously and glanced at the three of them. "Do not forget that Kakashi was Minato's student."

"Yes Hiruzen-sama."

"Good." He smiled and glanced towards the door, "as for the other boy," he began and glanced around the room, "I am taking care of that matter personally. There is no need to worry."

"But Hizur-"

"You may leave," he waved and glanced at his secretary who walked quickly past the three Uchiha's and opened the door. She smiled politely and gestured for them to leave.

Mikoto bowed, "Thank you for your time." She smiled and began turning away from them.

"Oh Mikoto-san," Hiruzen called, causing her and Fugaku to stop and glance back at the man. "I bought this for little Itachi," he said and held out a small rattler, "I think he would enjoy it." He smiled and tossed the item to Mikoto. She caught it with ease and glanced at the rattler.

"Thank you Hiruzen," she politely replied and bowed lowly for him. She held the toy tightly and left the office, accidently bumping into one of the kids in team three.

She glanced back at the baby rattle. It was a dark royal blue colour and had a yellow sun and moon on it. It wasn't the best toy in the world but it was cute enough and Itachi did seem to like to grab things that made noise. She was sure he would love this little baby rattle.

 xXx Here you are, down on your knees again xXx

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. It was blurry but he expected that. He yawned and stared up at a white ceiling allowing his eyes to adjust and the white spots in his vision to slowly vanish.

He sighed, he was in the hospital, and any second now Sakura was going to storm in (she had a six sense for when he was awake while in the hospital) and add more injuries to his injuries.

He frowned…why did he end up in the hospital anyway?

"You're awake again." A voice greeted, he frowned. He couldn't place that voice.

He went to move his hand and instead of his hand moving-like it was supposed to-he heard a clink of metal. He frowned and glanced down at his hands and stared in shock.

"Why am I handcuffed to my bed?" he asked and glanced at the person who was sitting near his bed.

Why was he seeing the third Hokage?

"Did I die?" he blurted out and glanced around before shaking his head, "no…" he answered for himself, "I don't think they handcuff you to a bed when you die."

"You are not dead." Hiruzen muttered out tiredly and glanced towards Sasuke who was awake and staring at Naruto as though he had lost his mind. Which he was starting to question too.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and back at Hiruzen, "can you see him too?" he curiously asked which received an eye roll from the youngest Uchiha.

"Yes he can see me." Hiruzen answered amused. "I am not dead." He hotly told just as Naruto was about to open his mouth-he could see his line of thought as though it were visible.

Naruto shut his mouth and frowned. "Well then I'm dreaming…" he sighed and closed his eyes, "This is one fucked-up dream, I must say." He smiled sheepishly, "haven't dreamt of you in a long time old man."

Hiruzen frowned but dismissed the comment. "I am here on official business." He told and glanced at Sasuke. After seeing Mikoto just a few short hours previously he could see how much they resembled each other. Maybe she had a younger brother?

"Okay…" Naruto muttered and glanced at Sasuke who seemed perfectly fine at remaining quiet through the entire thing.

"Tell me your name please."

Naruto frowned. Was this wise? What if he was in a genjustu-wouldn't they already know his name? Plus if this man didn't know his name he had been living under a rock for the past eight months? Everyone knew he was the youngest Hokage elected into office…everyone knew his name.

He sighed. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He told and glanced at him, "you're bad at being an imposter." He mumbled out and sighed again.

He watched as the third's eyes widened and glanced at him critically. "Uzumaki-Namikaze?" he muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied awkwardly. He knew about his parents since he was sixteen…a lot of people did actually. This shouldn't have been such a big surprise.

"Is he lying?" Hiruzen turned to Sasuke and gave him a hard look. Naruto was confused and frowned-he would never lie about something like this.

Sasuke scuffed, "just look at him." Sasuke muttered darkly, "he looks exactly like his dad."

"His dad…?" Hiruzen muttered and glanced back at Naruto and frowned. "Your dad is Minato Namikaze…?"

Naruto swallowed, noticing how dry his throat was and wished he had some water by him. He nodded slowly, unsure of what to say to that. How did someone not know this yet? Seriously, the imposter must have been living under a rock.

"That is not possible," he told, "Minato is too young to have a son so old."

"Oi!" Naruto hollered wincing at his own tone-his throat did not agree with using such a high volume. "I am not old."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." He proudly told and smiled.

"Minato is only two years older than you, young man." He told and sighed. (1)

Naruto froze. "What…?" he shook his head and went to move his hands and growled when the handcuff rattled uselessly against the bed. "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

Naruto glared hatefully at the man and turned his head to Sasuke who seemed equally disturbed by the information.

"Minato Namikaze is dead." Sasuke told darkly and glanced at the third Hokage with venom in his eyes. Naruto nodded mutely but dared not open his mouth.

Hiruzen frowned and leaned back in the cruddy hospital chair. 'Well…this is new.'

**End of Chapter Two.**

(1) I was unable to find out what age Minato died at, so I took a guesstimate.

\-- Additional Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Flyleaf, Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiruzen ran a hand through his brown-which was graying- hair and kept his eyes focused on the two boys. This was definitely a new development; after dealing with a lot of people, and some even imposters, nobody had come up with the implication that they were in fact from the future. That was the only thing racing through his mind right now: time travel.

It was utterly absurd and he felt like laughing right in their faces at the notion.

Yet…he sighed. The blood test that he had Akari do for him, was frightening and kept his mind drifting back to the idea of time-travel. Naruto-or so he claimed was his name- DNA showed evidence that he was in fact related to Minato. He didn't test it against Kushina, and for some reason, he had a feeling they would also be related.

Sasuke, on the other hand, Hiruzen had just recently got the tests back regarding his family. He was related to both Mikoto Uchiha and Fukagu Uchiha. His mind could only come to the conclusion that he was their son…but he had yet to figure out how that was possible.

He shook his head and took a close look at Sasuke. He definitely resembled Mikoto-but not Fugaku…maybe he had the same personality? The boy definitely didn't seem warm, like Mikoto was.

"I would not lie to you about this," he told and turned his eyes away from the dark Uchiha to stare at Minato's double. Except the scars-if that's what they were. "Why would I?"

"Lots of reasons," Naruto commented and closed his eyes, "I just can't figure out what you hope to gain by giving such a blatant lie. I came to peace with the fact that they are dead and never coming back. You won't accomplish anything by trying this tactic."

Hiruzen frowned, noticing the use of the word 'they'. Did that mean that his mother, Kushina-if she was- was dead too? That didn't sit well in his stomach and he rested both his hands gently on his lap.

"I am not lying." He stated and glanced towards Sasuke who seemed to be trying to drill holes into his skull. The Uchiha glare was not effective against him, he had dealt with too many of them for it to be effective.

"Sure," Naruto sarcastically bit out, "and I'm the Yondaime Raikage-Ei." He replied airily and snorted dismissively.

Hiruzen scowled…there was no Yondaime Raikage yet…they still only had the Sandaime.

The notion of time travel was now back in full force-how could he so carelessly say something like that as though it were true? The scans from the medical staff say their brains were fine, and they actually did not hit their heads against anything-even if they did fall from the trees.

It wasn't unheard of, several of the brightest shonobi tried to create a time-travel jutsu…none where successful. Maybe in the future they were? The implications were astounding but Hiruzen was not about to take any risks.

"I will be back." He muttered out dazedly and quickly fled the hospital room.

XxX Everything is still and calm in the dead of night XxX

"You're releasing us?" Naruto blinked owlishly, a grin spreading across his face.

"Not yet," Hiruzen told and walked towards the foot of Sasuke's bed. The Uchiha seemed impassive about the entire 'situation' (this definitely qualified as a situation) though he could also see the way the boy relaxed at the idea of being released.

Hiruzen smiled warmly, and turned his light grey eyes (1) towards Naruto. "First thing is first," he began in an authoritative voice that left no room for interruption, "You need to answer a few serious questions. Truthfully."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Sasuke scowled but did not voice is displeasure. The sandaime smiled, "good, so you will have no problem taking truth serum?"

Naruto nodded again, but stopped mid-way and frowned. "What?" he furrowed his eyebrows and his face scrunched up in distaste, "why?"

"To make sure you are telling the truth of course," he told politely and watched as Sasuke's features darkened, shooting a murderous glare towards the aging man.

"But…" Naruto sighed, "never-mind." He muttered out, already knowing what he was going to say would not work. This man didn't obviously know Naruto very well; what kind of imposter doesn't know its victims?

Sasuke growled, "No." he told and glared hatefully at the sandaime.

"Than you cannot be freed," he simply told shrugging his shoulders, "we have a few cells and that's where you will find yourselves if you do not cooperate."

Just by how Naruto's shoulders tensed, and Sasuke's entire posture became rigid and his fists clenched into fists, Hiruzen knew that they took his threat as just that- a threat.

"I see." Naruto coldly mumbled out.

The sandaime strode to the single chair and took a seat in it. He smoothed out the hokage robes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

No one spoke, the monitors monotonous beeping keeping them company. He had experience with patience; raising two kids could do that to a person.

Naruto on the other hand, although he was Hokage, he still had not learned patience, but he definitely was not as impulsive as he was when he was a kid.

XxX Right before the fight XxX

Naruto contemplated the offer. Freedom for a bit of truth? What could be the harm…? He didn't fully understand what was going on here, which was the problem. He wasn't trapped in a genjutsu-Sasuke would have been long gone if that were the case (and would probably have been the castor of the jutsu).

So taking the truth serum to reveal village secrets to these…criminals (impersonating a Hokage is a crime!) was not something he wanted to do. Yet…being cuffed to this hospital bed was not an option either.

The cells were also another option. He knew them quite well, but not extensively. He wasn't allowed to venture around the city for long periods because his ANBU guards would not allow him access because of his 'responsibilities' a.k.a paperwork.

But he did know there were many different types of cells in Konoha. Most were underground, but there were holding cells-those were easy to break from and were used mostly for civilians.

The underground cells were tough to break out from, but not impossible. Nothing was impossible for Naruto, but…

He glanced at Sasuke and frowned. Would he risk breaking out of the cell with the one person who is bent on destroying Konoha possibly in the same cell? If they were sent to the cells would they be separated?

Naruto sighed. Truth serum made you tell the truth…does it also prevent you from answering? If there was a question he refused to divulge information about was he allowed to ignore the question?

"Alright." He heard Sasuke answer and he directed his eyes to the man.

"You want to go to the cells or you will cooperate?" the Sandaime-fake sandaime- pointed out.

He watched Sasuke roll his dark eyes-clearly showing what a stupid question that was-though Naruto himself was curious.

"I'll take the serum."

Naruto's eyes widened. Why would he do that…? He knew better to talk to the enemy-these imposters being it.

That was unless that he felt there was nothing he could tell that they didn't already know….or that they weren't really imposters.

XxX Clouds are gathering for the storm XxX

"Good," Hiruzen smiled and flicked his eyes towards the other occupant in the room. He seemed disturbed and slightly horrified for a second.

"I agree…" he seemed reluctant to say it but Hiruzen smiled at Naruto, in slight thanks for cooperating. He actually didn't like the idea of sending innocent people to the cells. He stood by the concept of innocent until proven otherwise.

"Excellent," he smiled and nodded approvingly to the blond before standing up and taking a few strides to the side table, and taking out two syringes and liquid jars. He personally didn't like the idea of administrating these himself, but he could not allow anyone else to know this information.

It could be dangerous-especially if his theory was proven right. If these people were from the future….well it was dangerous just him knowing it. Who knows the repercussions it could have on the future.

He walked towards Sasuke, placing on syringe on the side table near his bed. The young Uchiha looked at him carefully, almost as if he was analyzing every small movement that he was making.

Hiruzen stared at the cuffed hands, and pulled out a small key with his free hand from the pocket of the robe. He unlocked Sasuke's left hand and left the right one bound-he needed two hands to create jutsu's.

Sasuke was watching him carefully as he used two fingers to tap the viens in his arm. He could clearly see them, and without deterring his eyes from the pale arm he pushed the syringe into his flesh and emptied its contents.

As soon as it was drained he pulled the needle out and stepped back. He didn't even look at Sasuke as he picked up the next syringe and walked towards Naruto. The medical nin that he spoke to said it takes about ten minutes to actually start to work. It lasted a few hours…more than enough time.

XxX Destiny decides who will win or die XxX

Naruto cringed as he felt the needle poke through his skin. He hated the feeling…being poked with needles. He shivered inwardly as he saw the liquid drain, knowing it was going into his system. Suddenly he regretted his decision.

The needle slid out of his skin easily as he watched as the Sandaime moved away from the bed, taking the syringe towards the cabinet and placed both empty syringes there, far out of reach of Naruto or Sasuke. Smart man.

Naruto leaned back in the pillows of the bed, watching as Hiruzen moved back towards his previously occupied chair. The imposter looked almost identical to the man in Naruto's memories, except for the fact that he was much younger looking than his memory.

He must have been in his mid-fifties…which is just strange. The man he knew died at the age of sixty-nine.

He shook his head and he wondered idly if the serum would make him feel different. He certainly didn't feel any different than he had a few minutes ago. He glanced at his free hand-which was uncuffed by the Sandaime-imposter so he could inject him with the serum...

His mind was working in overdrive at that thought-what if he was just poisoned…?

He groaned. Sometimes he could still be such an idiot…

That was one of the first things he was lectured about before becoming Hokage. That there would be people trying to harm him-no shit, he thought- and that they would be creative.

Maybe Kakashi was right about that….they were being very creative this time around. He shrugged it off and hoped he hadn't just allowed himself to be killed-there was nothing he could do now.

"That should do." Hiruzen muttered, Naruto turned to face the man, noticing at the corner of his eye that Sasuke had as well.

"Let's start with you…Sasuke?" he commented and turned those soft grey eyes to the Uchiha.

"Hn."

"What is your full given name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied airily as though this was simply a chore-it kind of was.

"Age?"

"21."

Naruto blinked at how fast he was answering….maybe he couldn't avoid questions? He frowned at that…he didn't like that idea.

"Parents?"

"Deceased." Naruto blinked and glanced at his ex-teammate.

Hiruzen chuckled lightly and then sombered up quickly. “I meant, who are your parents?”

"Hn." He replied and Naruto was inwardly happy to know the serum hadn't made Sasuke into a docile doll that would answer all questions.

"Who are your parents?" he questioned again, quieter. It was definitely a gentle question, no pity in the voice, but it was sad. Naruto didn't understand why the question was asked in that particular way. Maybe because he found out they were dead? How would this man not know that? He inwardly snorted. Enemies were getting sloppy.

"Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha." He answered quietly.

Naruto was surprised at hearing this. This was the first time he heard Sasuke speak his parents names…all he ever mentioned when they were kids was Itachi.

"I see." Hiruzen murmured out and glanced towards Naruto. He took a gulp of salvia, dreading how dry his mouth felt.

"Full given name."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied without thought….maybe the serum just didn't make you think? That way you could only answer naturally?

"I thought you said Uzumaki-Namikaze before?" he frowned and glanced at Naruto.

"That wasn't my given name." he flippantly told and glanced around the room before sighing, "I added on my father's name when I turned eighteen. To honour him."

"Your father is…?"

"Minato Namikaze." He told and closed his eyes, ignoring the sharp intake of breath that the sandaime had issued.

"Why is that a surprise?" Naruto questioned, without opening his eyes. "You already suspected this…" recalling how when he first brought up his name-the man had the nerve to suggest that his dad was alive.

"It's different to hear it confirmed with a truth serum." He muttered and glanced back at Sasuke before turning to Naruto.

"Age?"

"21." Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke and him were the same age…for another month. Sasuke would be turning 22 at the end of July-yes he remembered. It's hard to forget your best friend's birthday.

He always questioned why he still considered Sasuke his best friend…

"What is your rank?" Hiruzen continued on, directing his questions still to Naruto.

"I'm no longer an active shonobi." He told and shrugged.

"What are you then?"

"Nanadaime Hokage." He told and smiled whimsically, "a lot of paper work."

"You're….." he looked up to see the Sandaime glancing at him as though he had grown an extra head.

"Interesting," the Sandaime composed himself and sighed. "So you are not a threat to Konoha?"

"Never!" Naruto hollered sounding appalled at the very thought of that.

"And you?" Hiruzen ignored Naruto-which earned a nice loud huff from the blond man, and turned to Sasuke. Meeting cold dark eyes. If only looks could kill, he would be dead from all the Uchiha glaring.

"Me what?" he told back a smirk firmly plastered in place.

"What is your rank?"

"Genin," he truthfully told earning a snicker from Naruto.

"Genin?" Hiruzen asked surprised…"but you're twenty-one."

He didn't answer which earned an agitated sigh from the sandaime. 'Maybe the Uchiha's had deteriorated through the years?' Hiruzen thought.

"Are you a threat to Konoha?"

Naruto snorted at that thought. These imposters were really playing their cards right, although his mind was now entertaining the idea that maybe-just maybe-they weren't really impostors, why else would Sasuke be cooperating with them? Willingly taking a serum..? It didn't make any sense. That's when his mind decided to kindly supply that it was possible that somehow, some way, they weren't imposters.

It made his stomach queasy just at the thought.

XxX I've been waiting for this moment XxX

Sasuke thought that question over. Was he a threat?

Yes.

But…

He frowned. This Konoha was not what he wanted to destroy…this Konoha had done nothing to his family.

Though the man sitting in front of him was tempting…he felt is body itch with the need to hurt the man- this disgusting human being was the one who did nothing to stop his brother from murdering everyone. This man was ignorant to the problems right under his own nose. He took a calming breath and diverted his mind back to the question at hand.

If what he thought was true, which was that he was somehow in the past, then this Konoha was peaceful; innocent.

His family was alive and thriving and his brother...he smiled, his brother would be a baby-young and without blood on his hands. Also he would not have had to endure the hard decision of whether to allow your family to live or die.

He closed his eyes, well aware that the Sandaime was waiting for an answer. He didn't know what to say, because he didn't know. He could go just say he didn't know, but…

He would be lying-because if he looked and searched hard enough he knew the answer.

Could he really destroy this village when this village has yet to wrong him? Yet..if he destroyed them, it would save him the trouble and anguish of going through life seeing the slaughter of his family.

Was that fair? Did he care…?

He shook his head. He was heartless and sometimes a monster but only when needed. Thinking rationally he knew the answer instantly.

"I will not harm this Konoha."

XxX It's time for the battle XxX

Naruto was surprised and stared in awe at Sasuke.

He wouldn't harm this Konoha? He sighed in relief as slight hope bubbled in his stomach. His best friend surfaced at the weirdest times, and although he kind of hinted that Naruto's Konoha was not safe, his Sasuke was not heartless enough to harm innocent people.

He thought about that and smiled. Sasuke definitely wasn't as heartless as he had pictured him to be. After all the stories he had been told over the years about the monster that Sasuke had become, he was starting to believe them. He smiled at that and closed his eyes, ignoring what Hiruzen had said-it sounded muffled to Naruto anyway- and tried to embrace the darkness. Thinking too much made him tired.

XxX Even if I never make it, take me home XxX

Hiruzen frowned at the word choice. 'This Konoha'. So he wasn't a threat to this village at this time…but he will be? Should he be locked away for that? He had more questions than answers at this point.

He nodded stiffly, unsure whether to let Sasuke free-but…that was the truth serum. He would not harm this Konoha-was it fair to judge him when in the future life is bound to be different?

"I have a few more things I need to do and a few more things we need to discuss…" he trailed off as he gazed at the blond. His eyes were closed and he looked tired and on the brink of sleep.

"I guess they can wait." He told, causing Sasuke to turn and stare at his old friend.

"Hn."

Hiruzen chuckled lightly as he heard soft snores coming from the boy, maybe he did have some Kushina in him.

"We will talk tomorrow." He told, smiling and glanced at Sasuke who seemed to nod at his reply. He needed to think about this some more, and especially about how to hide what he had found out.

He had confirmed that they are from the future-no matter how weird or absurd that sounded. Now with two people from the future how were they going to change the past?

He sighed and gingerly strode towards the hospital bedroom door. He couldn't let anyone else know about this, and he was definitely running out of time. He knew tomorrow afternoon Minato and his entourage were coming back from Wave, Hiruzen had until then to sort this out and question them a bit further.

After all…he had no idea how they got here. What had – or maybe, who had - used a jutsu, or a seal, or some type of technique to bring them here. If he knew that, he could work on a solution.

He closed the door softly and walked down the hallway. Nobody was allowed to know this, and somehow he doubt that would happen.

**End of Chapter Three**

(1) When googling this question…I get answers regarding Asuma…which is strange…whatever-his eyes are grey now. Plus that's what they are in the pictures I found.

\-- Additional Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to The Rasmus, The Fight.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes drooped as tiredness eased into his body. He had been up all night drafting and filing papers regarding the two new temporary members of Konoha. It was ridiculous the amounts of paperwork that went into this small task.

First he had to file who they were, and issue them passes to the city. Then council had to approve it-which they usually did. Once that was done, Hiruzen had already prepared documents for a low-class ANBU mission, to monitor these guests. As much as they seemed to be of no threat, he was not about to let them wander through this village. Which led him to getting a seal master to agree and sign a confidentiality agreement regarding creating a seal to contain their chakra through a simple band-ring or arm band-it was yet to be determined.

He sighed, on top of those things he had to search for a place for the two boys to stay. Seeing how they couldn't live at the hospital the entire time, which led him to finding and securing an apartment for them.

He rubbed his temple with his hand tiredly and glanced at the last report he had to file. Complete personal biographies of the two-to send with the document to allow them passes to the city.

This entire document had to be forged…there was no way he was writing that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha were requesting entrance to the village, and that they came from the future Konoha. The document would be laughed at and Hiruzen would be thrown into the mental institution.

He glaced at the clock and felt his stomach coil. He had exactly two hours to finish this form up, to send it in-and await a ten hour approval period (which he had labeled an emergency so instead of two to three weeks it'll take up to ten hours) then cover it all from Minato who would be returning within seventeen hours.

He picked up his pen and began to write. He didn't care if Sasuke or Naruto agreed to anything he wrote-they would, because they had no choice in the matter.

xXx Circling your head xXx

"I'm sorry, I blanked there for a second." Naruto muttered out and shook his head, staring at the very annoyed and tired looking Hokage, "what did you just say?" he grinned slightly and looked uneasily between Sasuke and the Sandaime.

"Your name is Hiro Nakamura," Hiruzen told, again and sighed, "twenty-one years old from Yugakure. (1)"

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, " But that's not my name..." he stated, confused and turned serious blue eyes to the aging man. "I don't get it."

"Tch."

Naruto shot Sasuke a look-the look that spoke about shutting the hell up because he didn't need the input.

Hiruzen glanced between Sasuke and Naruto and noted the contrast between them, they were like the timeless cliché: day and night.

"You cannot parade around as Naruto Uzumaki," Hiruzen told seriously and glanced towards the confused blond, "The Uzumaki clan is dead." He told sadly, "they will not believe you."

"Oh…" Naruto mumbled out sadly and nodded. "So I'm…?"

"Hiro Nakamura."

"Right…" he nodded and mouthed the name, testing it and not liking how fake it felt.

"You're a wanderer," Hirzuen continued and took a step towards the bed and noticed the bruising around the tan wrist-the boy was obviously fighting with the handcuffs. "You've been travelling for three years since the death of your finace," he mumbled out and glanced at him, "her name was: Kira Nakamura," he told quietly, "she took your name after you proposed." Hiruzen explained and shrugged.

"How did she die?" Naruto curiously questioned.

"Bandits," Hiruzen told, "you left the village because it reminded you too much of her, and are seeking refuge in Konoha because it's somewhere new, and does not haunt you with memories of your deceased fiancé."

Naruto injested this information with a frown. He didn't like it; hell he thought it was too fake-besides the fact that it obviously was. He sighed and nodded, there wasn't much he could do about it. He did want status in Konoha, and this fake lie was the only way.

He just hoped he could keep a straight face when seeing his parents.

His heart jolted at the thought of seeing them alive. He smiled stupidly to himself not noticing the concerned look the Sandaime was giving him nor the 'you're so stupid' gaze that Sasuke was directing at him.

Clearing his throat, and catching Naruto's attention, Hiruzen turned his eyes to Sasuke.

"You are Yuu Uchiha," he told, "came to Konoha to find the-"

"Why does he get to be an Uchiha?" Naruto hollered out, "that's not fair."

"If you would let me finish," Hiruzen glared darkly at the boy who recoiled slightly at the look. "Now," he directed back at Sasuke, "You are Yuu Uchiha, twenty one, from Kagerou. (2)

"You came to Konoha trying to find the rest of your family," he told, "both your parents died a few years ago and you were saving up for this trip. You are a carpenter, and decided to visit the home where your parents came from. They had run away from Konoha because the family would not accept their love." He told and Naruto rolled his eyes. Cheap, sappy story-it was a bad romance plot. Thankfully, Sasuke also seemed to be blanching at the idea that his parents were the modern: Romeo and Juliet.

"However, your mother-who was the Uchiha by blood- did not have the sharingan, you did develop it at a young age after seeing your father die." He told and sighed, "then it was you and your mother until she died of cancer."

"Why does everyone in our lives die?" Naruto pointed out and raised an eyebrow.

"Because I made it that way," he shrugged, "at twenty-one years old, you both would seem ridiculous running away from home."

Naruto chuckled, that was true, especially since both of them lived on their own. Well he did, he couldn't say the same thing for Sasuke anymore.

He scratched his cheek, "so why does he keep the Uchiha name?"

"Because I have the sharingan," Sauske replied and turned disbelieving eyes to Naruto, "would be hard to explain why I had it if I weren't an Uchiha, right, dead last?" he smirked causing the blond to scowl.

Stupid bastard was right…he hated when Sasuke was right.

xXx Contemplating everything you ever said xXx

"Home sweet home." A soft velvety voice called to the rather large group of people that were standing around him. He smiled as he saw Konoha's gates just ahead and couldn't wait to go home and just relax.

"Finally!" a female voice cried out and Minato glanced over his shoulder to his entourage, recognizing who that voice belonged to immediately. He really didn't like the fact that she was on this mission-that she practically forced herself on the mission.

Minato smiled as another ANBU member hit her at the back of the head, dislodging the cat mask slightly, allowing red strands to peek through the porcelin.

"Ouch…" she mumbled out, "that's not nice." She scolded and glanced at the other ANBU member, "I could report you Na-"

"Alright," Minato quietly interrupted tired and not really feeling like allowing his girlfriend to reveal the other identities of the ANBU unit. He was still Hokage; he still followed the rules.

"Can we get along for the next ten minutes?" he questioned seriously and without waiting for an answer took a few steps forward towards his village.

It was good to be home.

xXx Now I see the truth, I got doubt xXx

"Ah hell," Naruto cursed as he rubbed his sore wrist, seeing the purple bruise were the cuffs used to be. "You're saying we're living together?" he motioned between him and Sasuke, a hint of madness in his voice. "You've got to be shitting me."

"Language," Hiruzen scolded. It was an automatic reply when he heard cussing now, having a teenage kid did that to adults.

Naruto waved his bruised hand dismissively, "Why are you rooming me with Mr. psycho over there?" he jabbed his thumb at Sasuke who pointedly ignored him.

"Because I am not renting out two apartments," he told and shrugged, "it is more economical if you share."

"I'll buy my own place," Naruto mumbled out and glared hatefully at his ex-teammate.

Hiruzen however heard him. "With what money?" he mocked and smiled slyly, "you do not exist here, you do not have any money in the bank or stored in a secret location that nobody but you knows about because you don't exist yet." He told out truthfully. Naruto had to take a deep breath at the words 'you don't exist'; it touched too close to his childhood.

"Right…" he ignored the feeling knowing that Hiruzen didn't mean anything by what was said. "I'd still rather live in a cardboard box then with him."

"That can be arranged." Sasuke smirked and Naruto stuck his tongue out in response.

Hiruzen felt his head pulse. Twenty-one and they acted worse than Asuma. He secretly praised his son for being sane and not arguing with his older brother constantly (3). If they had fought as much as they two, he may have been tempted to hurt one.

"Settle down," he smoothly told, feeling like he was teaching in the academy-maybe gennin would be better than this. "You both are expected to find jobs," he told and sighed, "Konoha will not be fitting your bill." He shrugged, "but you have three months to do so, plenty of time."

"Wait…we're not being reinstated as Ninja?" Naruto asked flabbergasted.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Language." His head was really throbbing and he was severely tempted to just leave them and never return. However, the ticking clock told him he was running out of time to fix this mess.

"Moron."

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Boys…" Hiruzen muttered. He didn't spend all night filling out paperwork, waiting twelve (because they were late) hours for approval, then pay ANBU (who are not cheap) to watch them. Ungrateful brats.

"Explain old man!"

He was going to develop a twitch at this rate.

"You are not Konoha shonobi," he murmured, "I specifically stated that in your history neither of you have ninja training, for the reason that you won't have access to your chakra while-"

"WHAT?"

"Fucking hell!" Sasuke covered his ears and glared hatefully at Naruto. Hiruzen was surprised to see the Uchiha actually respond to something…that was definitely interesting-though he understood why. Naruto had a set of lungs, like his mother.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sasuke seethed.

"Don't tell me-"

"Boys," Hiruzen cleared his throat, already invisioning their apartment burned to the ground because they couldn't get along.

Naruto turned blazing blue eyes to him and took a deep breath. Hiruzen watched as those eyes turned softer and sighed in relief. Maybe he could get a full sentence out today?

"You will not have access to your chakra because I don't trust you."

Which was true. Could you blame him?

"Oh.." Naruto mumbled and glanced towards Sasuke. "And we'll be living together," he murmured out, "without chakra…at least you won't be able to kill me." He smirked and stuck out his tongue at the Uchiha.

"I don't need to kill you," Sasuke flippantly replied, "you can do that on your own."

"You fuck-"

"And!" Hiruzen spoke over Naruto directing a glare to the young man, "you will have anbu babysitters."

"I figured that," Naruto told and shrugged, "only an insane man would let two strangers wander his village without any sort of babysitter."

Hiruzen blinked. Out of all the things to be calm about it was about having your privacy invaded twenty-four seven? Seriously…? That kid was really weird.

"Please be discreet," He added in and glanced to the side table. He had already gotten the bands-which turned out to be rings- just a few hours ago. Hopefully they worked, but the sealer did say that they would suck out all chakra minus what is needed to stay alive.

He picked up the first ring, it was just a solid silver band. Nothing fancy about it and it would fit on the ring finger-which was going to Naruto. In memory of his deceased fake finace. He chuckled and walked towards the blond who was eyeing him critically.

"Put this on." He handed the band to him and Naruto eyed it before abruptly poking it.

"It won't bite me will it?" he murmured and grinned just showing that he was joking. He picked it up gently and felt the weight-it was pretty light. Made him question what type of metal that was used. Shrugging he slipped it on his left ring finger and felt everything leave him.

"Woah," he mumbled and felt his eyes get heavy and he felt incredibly dizzy all of a sudden.

Hiruzen however had stepped away from the hospital bed and held the second ring to Sasuke.

Sasuke eyed the ring carefully before picking it up. He glanced quickly to Naruto and noticed that his ex-teammate had his eyes closed and was obviously trying to focus on his breathing.

This ring would fit on his middle finger; it was silver with a dark blue stone in the center. A fire design was surrounding the stone and the entire ring covered half his finger, he noted that when he bent his finger the ring would bend as well. Someone had designed it so that even though it stretched over the knuckles it would not hinder movement.

Slowly he felt his chakra drain, definitely the effect was not as immediate as Naruto-which he summed up to him having Kyuubi. He felt slight dizziness as he kept his fingers moving, getting used to the new addition to his hand.

"Everything is set," Hiruzen muttered as he watched as Sasuke also closed his eyes and his breathing became laboured. That was always the effect of losing a lot of chakra suddenly-it felt as though you were suffering from an intense migraine headache.

"You may leave within the hour." He told, knowing that they both heard him. Naruto cracked his eye open and nodded; he could tell the pain was ebbing away as the blue eyes became more focused and less clouded over.

"Come see me in the Hokage's chambers before you leave, I have the address of where you will be staying plus your visitors passes." He told and shrugged before moving towards the hospital door.

xXx A different motive in your eyes xXx

Minato lugged himself to the Hokage chamber and opened the door expecting to see Hiruzen sitting in the chair, slumped over the overflowing stack of papers that were mounted on his desk. Unfortunately, what greeted him was a desk filled with more paperwork than he left.

"What did the old man do?" Kushina mumbled from behind him, and Minato had to agree. How did he end up with more work then he did when he left? Was that even possible?

He marched into the office, bypassing a few scrolls that littered the ground and stood at his desk. He marveled at how the stack of paper was actually still standing, it was on the brink of collapse.

He sighed and moved around the desk and sat in his nice big leather chair. He smiled as he relaxed into the chair and glanced at the six people who stood before him in shock-probably because of the mess...Minato tended to keep the office clean.

"Cat, Mouse, and Bear." He called to three of the four ANBU, "thank you for your services. You are dismissed." He called and received three nods. Within seconds they had shunshin'ed (4) out of the room. He already knew that Kushina would head first to ANBU headquarters before heading home. They always left their mask at work-in lockers- so that nobody could accidentally stumble across it within their homes.

"Lion," he motioned to the other ANBU member, "I expect a report on my desk…er…" he glaned worriedly at his desk, "well…to me tomorrow sometime. After that, you, cat, mouse and bear are on a two week break." He smiled and saw that the man in front of him appreciated the break.

"Yes sir." He replied and Minato waved his hand and the man disappeared from sight.

"Yuuko," he called to his assistant and smiled as she bowed respectfully. He had to drag her with him to Nami (5) because this was a diplomatic affair (which should be used as a new form of torture) and she held all the information on every single diplomate that he would find himself boringly conversing with.

They had been gone for just over two weeks: Three days to get there, spent ten days in the city, and another three days to get back. He was sure he wasn't the only one who missed Konoha.

"Hokage-sama?"

He smiled, "Thank you for all your hard work. You will also be getting two weeks off."

"Minato-s-"

"Don't try and argue," he smiled already knowing that she was about to protest. "You deserve it."

"You cannot expect to get through all this paperwork," she told hotly and frowned, "you won't get a single thing done Minato-sama."

"I won't get at thing done with you here either," he countered and sighed, "go home to your family Yuuko." He told and smiled, "I bet your daughter misses you."

She stiffened and nodded robotically. "Yes sir." She muttered out and walked towards the door, leaving the room with just Minato and his paperwork.

"Geez." He muttered glancing at the stack of papers. He picked the first sheet up and glanced at it.

"Tiger and Leopard are on a mission?" he furrowed his eyes and glanced at the mission sheet, the reason listed was…'classified.'

He frowned. How could it be classified even from the Hokage…? He was about to go find someone to ask regarding the mistake on the filed form when Hiruzen walked into his office.

"Hey, Sandaime-sama." He respectfully greeted and smiled at the man, "thank you for filling in on this Hirzuen-sama," he stood up and dropped the page back down on his desk.

"It was not problem, Minato-kun." The man replied with a bright, tired, smile.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?" he asked curiously and when he saw Hiruzen smile he visibly relaxed. That smile was always reassuring because although Hiruzen seemed gentle and kind he could be ruthless and cunning when needed, and especially when it came to protecting Konoha. It was probably why he was made Hokage to begin with.

"Nothing at all."

**End of Chapter Four.**

(1) Yugakure = Hidden Hot springs Village –in the Hidden springs village.

(2) Kagerou = Heat Haze village, it's in Mountain Country…somewhere.

(3) Hiruzen has two children (at least). Else, where did Konohamaru come from? I'm just making it so he had a son, rather than a daughter.

(4) Body flicker technique.

(5) Nami no Kuni: Wave country.

\-- Additional Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Trapt, Headstrong.


	5. Chapter 5

There were a lot of things in life that Gorou had seen, especially after being on the ANBU squad for two years. However, he was not expecting to find a replica of the Yondaime Hokage as his next assignment.

The man-who must have been older than himself by a few good years, had blond sunshine hair, just like Minato. Blue, clear eyes that seemed endless, just like Minato's (although Minato's were a darker shade of blue). An obsessive appetite for ramen noodles, just like Minato.

Gorou sighed, and ran a dark hand through his hair, making sure to leave the Leopard mask in place. He was assigned by Hiruzen-sama to watch the blond boy, who was supposedly called Hiro. It was such a ridiculous name; it was just too common for his tastes.

He only hoped that Tiger was having a much better time watching the Uchiha-which he found oddly interesting that there was even an Uchiha that he didn't know about.

He watched the boy down another bowl of miso ramen and felt a sigh bubble in his chest. If this boy really was Minato's replica (which would not surprise the man), then Hiro was just warming up.

That had only been his second bowl of ramen.

 XxX Enemy, familiar friend, my beginning and my end XxX

Sasuke scuffed and kicked a pebble in the road. After the guard at the Hokage tower had told them that the Sandaime had left and would be back in an hour and refusing them entrance, he had decided to visit the market.

He left Naruto standing there, with that annoying dumbfounded face as he stared questioningly at the guard. The clothes made the moron seem unprofessional: he was dressed in a dark purple t-shirt and dark gray slacks; completely mismatched- just like his personality.

Sasuke sighed and stuffed his hands into his faded jeans. Hiruzen had given them spare clothing that belonged to his eldest son.

He was not inclined to take them. After all, taking something from that man was unthinkable. He was the fool who did, in a way, aided in the death of the Uchiha clan. So Sasuke had adamantly refused the clothing, hell the hospital gown would have been better, even if people could see his ass. He didn't care-he was not taking clothing from Hiruzen.

Yet…he did. Maybe he had some sense of decency? Maybe he just couldn't punish the man for what he had done to his family knowing that they were currently alive here? Maybe there were a lot of things, but all he knew is that he ended up hesitantly grabbing the offered clothes and changing quickly into them.

He hated hospitals as much as Naruto did. Maybe it had to do with that?

He sidestepped a small child who was running through the market without watching where she was going. He glanced at all the buildings, noticing a figure following him atop of the rooftops. No doubt the ANBU babysitter.

They had already been given their assignment? Hiruzen was a fast worker.

Ignoring the ANBU he moved around the corner and found a few more shops, bustling with life.

He sighed, what was he going to do in an hour?

He couldn't say Konoha has changed much, considering he hadn't stepped foot in the village since he was twelve…and here he was at twenty-one years of age. Though, looking at all the different faces and comparing it to when he was twelve, there were a lot more people floating around and they all seemed…happier than they were when he was a child.

He scanned the area, and moved around a few gaggling girls who stopped to stare at some sale that was happening. Sasuke glanced down at the glinting damnable ring on his finger, temptation to just take it off and burn the village running through his veins.

He reached a hand to touch the metal and flexed his finger with the ring on it. It would be so simple…

He sighed and dropped his hand, and walked quickly out of the market place, ignoring the voice that called him a coward for not taking the ring off and destroying the place that destroyed him.

Sasuke ignored it and shook the feeling off.

Once he was clear of all the people he turned to look at the Hokage mountain and although he was sure he was in the past it was still odd seeing only three faces on the mountain-although it was clear that a fourth face was being added on, considering all the construction material around the mountain.

He idly wondered how back in time they have gone. What exact year they were in? Who was alive in his family and who had yet to be born?

Sasuke growled lowly in his throat as he felt something collide with his legs. He glanced down at the kid and glared hatefully at him before his eyes softened.

XxX Knowing truth, whispering lies XxX

Mikoto groaned, as she held on tighter to Itachi who was holding her hand calmly. Sometimes she was thankful for the fact that he was more reserved than most children his age.

She strode forward slowly, so that Itachi could keep up with her pace.

"Shisui," she called carefully watching as the little boy looked apologetically at the man he had just ran right into. The man's eyes suddenly shifted from the child to her, and she could see him physically stiffen.

Smiling politely she stood a few feet away from him, and her nephew had come back to her side sticking his tongue out to Itachi, who merely turned away from him.

Mikoto shook her head, "I apologize," she told to the man who seemed quite stunned. She worriedly glanced at him, "are you okay?"

The man glanced at her and she couldn't help but stare at him. She had never met him before in her life, yet, she felt as though…she couldn't explain it. He made a warm feeling bubble up in her stomach.

"Fine." His voice was deep but gentle. She smiled and nodded her head, glancing down at her nephew.

"What do you say Shisui," she scolded lightly to the five year old. He furrowed his brow and sheepishly turned to the man.

"Sorry," Shisui told quietly, staring at the man before him. Mikoto beamed happily at the apology.

The man regarded Shisui. Mikoto felt her warmth die at the look that her nephew was receiving, she always hated that when people would regard the boy-they always gave him adoring looks-he was the "pride" of the Uchiha clan. This man seemed more…fascinated by Shisui, and that was never good.

He has the most potential to be successful as a ninja and sometimes she pitied him for that. He was always forced into training; even at his young age of five he was training with his dad.

Though she couldn't really hold blame for the parents either. Who would let that potential go to waste?

She sighed and stared at the man who seemed to still be regarding Shiusi in fascination.

"Umm…" she cleared her throat causing the man to glance to her. "It was nice meeting you…"

"Yuu." He replied carefully.

"Yuu," Mikoto parroted back and smiled, "Thanks for…" what, she wasn't sure. Not mauling Shuisi for bumping into him?

"Thanks for everything." She lamely finished and heard him chuckle lightly.

She stared at him and couldn't help but think that his laugh was absolutely beautiful. She smiled and turned on her heel, holding Itachi's hand and Shuishi following close behind.

"Mom…" Itachi began, turning his head to look back at Yuu who was still standing dazedly on the sidewalk. "He looks like you."

XxX And it hurts again XxX

Kakashi scoffed as he slowly hoisted himself off the ledge of the building. He had found peace on the Hokage tower building, and since there was no meeting being held on the roof, he found no harm in just people watching.

He fixed his forehead protector, making sure it covered his eye. He let his finger linger on the metal a bit longer than normal, memories of Obito flooding through his mind. They always did, it was a never-ending guilt trip.

It didn't help any that the Uchiha's decided to make his life a living hell-not that he needed anymore grief. But the Uchiha's, they found fit to make it so that he was tormented and alone. He had no friends anymore, and even his other teammate didn't pop in and say hi to him anymore.

He fixed his one eye on the village and bitter thoughts welled up in him. More often than not, he hated them. He only ever stayed loyal to Konoha because of his teacher, Minato.

Minato taught him everything about being a strong ninja and a decent human. He was like a second father. He placed both hands in his pockets and slunk away from the edge of the tower.

Minato was the one who always helped him. He was the one who stood by him as he was omitted to the hospital after being beaten by some Uchiha clan members. He was also the one who could actually make him feel alive-useful and important to another soul. He was the one who understood and respected him even after Obito's death.

Kakashi glanced towards the village and sighed. If it wasn't for Minato he wouldn't be who he was today. Minato always challenged him, and his first challenge to Kakashi was to learn to fight with just his own eyes-well eye. He had lowered Kakashi's forehead protector to cover Obito's eye and then told him to train with just his own strength. Learn to fight with just the one eye, it'll make him stronger and when he needed Obito's strength then he could unleash it. Surprise enemies and comrades alike. He had jumped for the idea and had taken to training with just one eye.

He jumped from the Hokage tower and down on the street. He was hoping to see Minato-sensei after he had returned. He had missed the man; it was boring in the village alone with nothing to do. He was placed off active duty for a week to allow injuries to heal.

He touched his arm lightly where there were still stitches in him. The enemy blade sliced his arm badly but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle and he didn’t like that the Sandaime had taken him off active duty.

Kakashi glanced at the ramen stand and found himself walking into it, pushing the red flaps away from him. He noticed that there were two other people in the place and was thankful that neither of them were Uchiha.

He took a seat at the end of the bar, two stools between him and a blond looking civilian. With the mis-matched clothes he could honestly say the man looked like a moron.

"What is you'd like today, Kakashi-san?" the owner, who he felt a little guilty not knowing the man's name, asked politely. He was always polite to people, and was another small ray of hope that this village had a heart.

"Pork ramen," he quietly told and diverted his eyes. Although the man was always polite, he hated being addressed. People always turned and whispered about him and his comrades-or about his dismantled team.

"Kakashi…?" the blond man murmured thoughtfully and Kakashi was drawn away from staring at the cream coloured wall and towards the voice.

He eyed the man sitting two chairs to his right. He had brilliant blonde hair, striking really that it was the exact shade as his former teachers. The blue eyes that were staring at him were bright but full of beauty-an inward beauty. This man could easily pass for Minato, minus the obvious scars marring his cheeks.

“Anyone tell you impersonating a Hokage is a federal offense?”

The man laughed, and turned back to his food. “So I’ve been told.” He took a large mouthful of his noodles, and Kakashi eyed him critically.

He had half a mind to report this to his superiors, an impersinator walking through the streets was not to be taken lightly but considering the amount of people who seem to have caught onto the uncanny resemblence there and that there was no ninja coming to restrain him, it meant that someone already knew about this man.

Kakashi glanced around, searching for the notable mask belonging to the ANBU unit. He saw a Leopard masked ANBU standing on the edge of a rooftop across the street. So they were aware of the man, yet they allowed him to roam free? Interesting.

“Ah so you noticed my ANBU babysitter?” the man asked, drawing Kakashi out of his thoughts.

“You know they’re there?”

“I do.” The man smiled, and glanced towards the Leopard masked man, giving a good wave to the guy, and grinning ear to ear.

Kakashi ignored him, and turning towards the bar, ready to order his food. This guy was not his problem and it seems as though it was being somewhat handled.

“So you’re in ANBU then, since you were able to detect the man?” It was more of a question than a statement.

Kakashi eyed the man and huffed, which also gained the attention of the ramen stand owner. The man came over and took Kakashi’s order before sauntering off. The blonde man was still staring at him.

“Why would I join ANBU?” Kakashi scuffed, but he was curious. He had been approached a few days ago, by ANBU to try and take the test. He was young, but skilled and he could do certain missions with his age because nobody would expect it.

He was considering it highly, he had nothing else going for him at the moment, it was strange that this person-somebody he never met before-would ask that particular question.

“Everyone wants to be in ANBU,” the man told with a grin on his face, “isn’t that the highest ranking ninja? Doesn’t all ninja want to get that high?”

It was a question that most civilians would ask, innocent and unaware of the real workings of the ninja world. ANBU although are ninja, it is not a rank.

“Whatever,” he brushed off and took pleasure in the sight of his food arriving at his table.

The man seemed to be thinking about something, his eyes trained on Kakashi, something haunted dancing in his eyes.

“Hokage-sama is ready for you.” A strong voice intrupted, the Leopard ANBU having approached the man beside him.

The man grinned, “about time!” and walked out of the ramen stand, thanking the owner and leaving Kakshi behind with a two-finger salute.

Kakashi never got his name.

XxX What I fear and what I try XxX

Once Minato and Hiruzen returned to his office, he was relieved. He would finally be updated on what happened in the village while he was gone. Especially the fact that two of his ANBU members were on some secret ‘classified’ mission. It was odd to see that on his records, and he knew Hiruzen wrote it. So it was time the man fessed up.

“So where did you send Leopard and Tiger?” Minato asked, glancing down at his messy desk-inwardly dreading the fact he had to clean it all up again.

Hiruzen seemed to think about it, his eyes finding a place on the ceiling.

“Leopard and Tiger….hmmm,” he murmured to himself and turned his aged eyes back to Minato. “Ah yes! They’re watching a couple of civilians for me.”

“Civilians?” Minato quirked an eye and glanced back at the man, “why do civilians need protecting?”

“Not protecting them Minato…”

A light bulb went off in his mind, “you find them suspicious?”

“Yes.” Hiruzen told truthfully and glanced out the large window situated beind the Hokage’s desk. “I have no proof, but-“

“Better safe than sorry. I understand,” Minato flippiantly waved it off and nodded. “Why is it marked classified though?”

“I do not trust easily Minato,” the man told, turning serious eyes to meeting steely blue ones. “I know who has access to mission files, and I do not trust them.”

“The council?” Minato mumbled out and sighed. He too had problems with the council, and no matter what he did to try to keep things confidental it never worked out quite the way he wanted it to. They always found out, some way.

“Yes.”

Minato nodded and relaxed into the chair, noting the sun was starting to set. He found himself growing tired with each passing second.

“I would like to meet these civilians sometime tom-“

“They will be here in five minutes,” Hiruzen told out and shrugged, “I asked them to come by to sort out their living arrangements.”

Minato thought that was strange, “why are you giving them living arrangements?”

“It is complicated.”

“Enlighten me.”

Hiruzen grinned and strolled towards the window, retrieving a small pipe from within his ropes. He placed it to his lips, having stopped smoking indoors in a while ago and glanced out at the village he had once protected.

“One is an Uchiha.”

Minato blinked and the words sunk in, which was immediately followed by an extremely loud groan.

‘An Uchiha? Great.’ He thought and closed his eyes, sleep ebbing away at his consciousness.

“You know what, I don’t want to deal with this right now. I’ll see them tomorrow morning, and I trust you on this.” He told hurriedly, rising from the chair and moving towards the Hokage’s door.

“I think I should retire,” he muttered out as he reached for the door handle. “I’m too old to deal with this stuff,” he sighed already picturing the headache that came with anything Uchiha. Though, he could safely say this because his girlfriend and him were best friends with two outstanding members of the Uchiha community. It didn’t make them any less than a pain in the ass.

Hiruzen chuckled and waved the man away and as the door opened, there stood Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha.

Maybe Minato would have to stay after all.

XxX Words I say and what I heard XxX

 

Naruto froze.

He could see, and he knew there was talking going on around him be he could not stop staring at the man that had just opened the door.

His father.

His father was alive.

He felt his head pulse and his skin was on fire. He felt small, a child, wanting comfort from a loving parent.

He had only seen two pictures of his dad, and only one had his mother in it. The pictures looked so dull compared to this man, whose eyes shined with tiredness and life. There was life and he was breathing.

Naruto could almost feel himself shake, feel himself want to reach out and grab the warm arm that belonged to his father but squished the urge. He didn’t think he could move and he-

“Hiro!”

He snapped his attention to Sasuke who had been staring at him dumbfoundedly ever since the door of the office had opened.

“Sorry,” Naruto mumbled out and shook his head, reminding himself that his father had no idea who he was and that he would never know that this was his son. That right now he was not Minato Namikaze’s son but Hiro…whats his face, the grieving fiancé.

He watched as his father-no Minato- turned back to the Sandaime, then turning back towards Naruto. His eyes lingering on the younger blond, before he moved away from the door and turning fully to face the third Hokage, his arms crossed across his broad chest. He obviously was not expecting them.

“Hiruzen, you failed to mention the mini-me.”

He did not sound happy, and Naruto found himself proud of his father in an odd way. Naruto was also glad he was not the one recieivng that glare.

**End of Chapter Five**

\-- Additional Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Red, Fight Inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke did not look at Naruto but he could feel the man’s emotions from where he was standing, plus add in a very pissed off Fourth Hokage and a smug looking Third Hokage, it was tense.

He honestly did not know what to do. Naruto was his enemy, he had taken _everything_ from Sasuke. Everything he wanted, everything he lived for. He took his reason for living and Sasuke wanted to pay back the price.

But that was in the future. That was in a different time space. Taking Naruto out now would defeat the purpose of doing it back in the present time (plus would Naruto exist in the present if he was killed off in the past?). He needed to get back to the future so he could kill the man. He had to.

But he also felt himself drawn to this time. It held so many living people, so much culture and his family. It had a living breathing, thriving Uchiha clan. Take his mother for example. She was beautiful, she looked gentle and graceful, he never forgot her face but he never thought he would see her face again. Not with a two year old Itachi hanging onto her hand. He barely spoke to her, and he almost chased after her to hug her and kiss her and just feel her alive and not see her lifeless corpse on the floor of his house.

He took a deep breath and refused to look at Naruto. He felt pity for his once friend. He could understand the turmoil the moron must be going through. Right in front of him stood his father-whom he never met before, living and breathing. This was a chance for him to get to know his dad, yet he couldn’t.

What would that do to the future? If Naruto came over and told him about his life and about his family and who he really was. Would it destroy everything in the future and everyone? Would Naruto even be born if he spilled?

Sasuke watched as Hiruzen evaded all of Minato’s questions and then the Fourth threw his arms up in the air.

“Damit Hiruzen, you need to explain this to me. Now!” he huffed out and glanced back at Naruto, “why the hell is there a man where who could easily be my twin!”

A throat cleared and Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto. The blonde had a soft sad smile on his lips and he seemed intent on speaking.

“I do not know why we look so alike M-Minato-sama,” he stuttered lightly and he smiled impishly, “I did not know my parents. I was orphaned at a young age.”

XxX I opened my eyes I try to see XxX

Minato frowned and glanced back towards Hiruzen.

“I can see why you wanted ANBU guards on them.” Minato tiredly told and closed his eyes briefly. The kid resembled him too much and he wondered if maybe he had a brother that nobody knew about. Did his father have an affair? Did his mother know about this?

He wished he could still ask them, but they are no longer with them. He glanced back towards the duo, taking an intense look at the other man. The Uchiha.

He definitely screamed Uchiha and he found it striking how much he looked like Mikoto.

‘Kushina would love a male version of Mikoto’ he thought inwardly, she already cooed and spoiled Itachi rotten loving how he was a perfect mix of both parents. This one though, he looked like Mikoto. He wondered briefly if they were related but he had no recollection of ever hearing of Mikoto having siblings.

Who were these two?

He was curious but he was tired and he was sure Kushina would not wait up for him, and probably would eat his portion of dinner if he was any later.

“Hiruzen, you deal with this. This is your mess.” He told hotly, and eyeing the two men wearily. “I am trusting you old friend.”

He glanced back at the two and found his heart pulling towards the slightly younger version of himself with the weird markings on his cheeks. He nodded politely to the two, who in turn gave a polite bow before exiting the room.

He felt a strange chill run down his spine as he thought of who those two where and he felt something in his heart tell him that these two were no threat to the village. He brushed it off as the thought of knowing Hiruzen, and knowing the man would never do anything to put Konoha in danger.

XxX But I’m blinded by the white light XxX

Naruto walked into the small apartment that Hiruzen had directed them to, and he sat on the couch staring at the Third. He had decided that he wanted to have a small 'causual' chat at their new apartment, not only to let Naruto and Sasuke get a feel for it but to also change of setting. He wanted everyone to be comfortable and he thought that a new apartment, with a few couches would be less intimdating than standing inside the Hokage tower.

However, Naruto couldn’t help let his thoughts wonder to his father. Even with the Third causually sitting on the ragged couch, he could not help but want to see his dad again-and his mom. She should be around as well, he just wanted to see them so badly.

“So I would like to discuss the events leading up to what brough you here.” The Third murmured and he turned his eyes to the standing Uchiha. He had refused to sit on the sofa, something about santiation-which Naruto wholeheartedly ignored.

Naruto closed his eyes. He remembered pain and the Kyuubi was also howling in pain. He shivered as he thought of the fire, the intense inferno that was just below the surface of his skin. All he could remember was pain, and he took a shuddering breath as he tried to remember what he was doing. What was he doing out of the office?

“Oh!” he slapped his hand against his thigh, “I was on a mission!”

Hiruzen raised a curious eyebrow at that, “you were on a mission while you were Hokage?”

Colour drained from Naruto’s face and he sheepishy rubbed the back of his neck, “oh, well nobody really knew that I was on a mission…I kind of escaped.”

“You abandoned your duties?”

“No!” Naruto jumped up, offended by the comment, “I left a clone in my place. It was a simple mission! Nothing happened on it…except….” He trailed off and glanced at Sasuke. He had bumped into Sasuke, right?

“Except what?”

Sasuke glanced at the man and he turned back to Naruto-not offering his own assitance. This was the moron’s story he didn’t feel the need to share his side unless he was asked.

“I bumped into Sasuke,” he told and turned his eyes back to the Third, “he didn’t recognize me because I had my ANBU uniform with me.” He told and glanced around, “I don’t know what happened really…we were talking about something,” he thought closing his eyes and not really recalling the words that were spoken between them. He only remembered snipnets.

“Anyway,” he shook it off, “I got this lead feeling in the pit of my stomach and then I got dizzy. I recognized it as someone draining my chakra, but I couldn’t locate the person. I went from feeling extremely heavy to extreme pain.”

He recalled it and he rubbed his arms reassuringly, that there was no pain right now. “It was burning, I was bruning from the inside out. But it felt like electricity too?” he murmured, “it was a strange feeling but, painful.”

Hiruzen seemed to sympathize with him and he did not add anything or contribute to anything he just watched as Naruto explained, with a calm and collected face.

“I blacked out after a while.” He told and he could hazily remember seeing someone behind Sasuke, but it was faint and with his clone having been dispelled around the same time, he couldn't honesly say he was seeing real people or figment of his imaginations mingled with the clones memories.

He also left out the fact that Kyuubi felt the pain too. It was truly unsettling, knowing that somehow the pain reached the fox. Naruto knew he needed to have a little chat with the fox. He wasn’t sure if the Kyuubi knew what happened, but the demon had felt the pain. He had howled as though he was being wounded. It was a sound that was clear as day in his mind as he felt the same pain, and he wondered if there was anything else the fox could contribute to what had happened. To who had caused this, and why.

“What happened after he blacked out?” Hiruzen asked Sasuke, and the man moved to sit on the couch, far away from Naruto.

“Buzzing.”

“Buzzing?”

Sasuke nodded and tried to think of anything else, nope. That was it, ear splitting buzzing sound that would have made him deaf had he not blacked out.

“I blacked out from the volume.”

Hiruzen nodded and rubbed his chin. He seemed troubled yet he stood up.

“I will let you boys rest.” He thought aloud and he glanced back, “neither of you saw the person who could have done this to you?”

“No,” Naruto replied and Sasuke just shook his head.

This was strange indeed.

XxX I can’t remember how, I can’t remember why XxX

The sun had gone down and Naruto was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. His hand was resting on his midsection, his thoughts falling towards his dad.

He wondered if his mother and his dad were togheter. Where they married? Was she even pregnant? Where they dating? Was he still just admiring her, not yet having asked her out? Did they live with their parents? Did they have parents? Did Naruto have grandparents?

He had so many questions and no answers, and he wanted answers.

Yet….

To get answers compromises everything. The future; his life, his friend’s lives. He wondered if time stopped where he was from or was Sakura fretting over the fact that Naruto-who was seated at his chair-poofed in smoke? Were there search teams looking for him?

He wanted to ask, wanted to find his parents but he had to refrain. He had to pretend that he was Hiro Nakamura. He needed to, he couldn’t risk it; risk the lives of everyone in his Konoha because one tiny mistake can mess up the entire time line. He could suddenly not exist or Konoha could be reduce to rubble.

He coud not interfere….he had to let history take its course. He knew his parents had to die for that and it hurt, so much that he was slowly getting a headache from all the emotions running through him. But, he had to. This was not his place, he did not belong. He was needed back in his Konoha, and that’s where he was determined to go.

He closed his eyes and entered his mindscape. It was time to talk to Kyuubi.

XxX I’m lying here tonight XxX

Sasuke was in an equal state. He too was lying in bed without a hint of sleeping coming to him. Unlike Naruto, his eyes were closed, thoughts racing of his mother, of a toddler Itachi.

That innocent baby face, with the curious eyes as he watched in wonder at his older cousin. He was innocent, a child. Untainted.

He wanted to keep it that way. He would make it happen that way, and although they told Hiruzen how they had supposedly landed in the past, he knew this was his chance. He was going to change it. He was going to stop the slaughter and save Itachi. It was time he saved his brother instead of his brother always playing the hero.

He wanted to keep the same peaceful life they seemed to have. Konoha seemed more alive than it had been when he was a kid, there was no hate or fear leaking off the villagers. This was probably a lot of factors, and one was probably because they had no knowledge that family was capable of mass murdering the rest of your family.

Although it would alter the future, saving his family, Sasuke knew that it would be for the better. Madara would have no say in this, and Itachi would not suffer. His parents would be able to scold him and to soothe him after a hard day at the academy. The clan would survive. He was going to make sure of it.

Considering what information he gave Hiurzen, coupled with his knowledge of justus and Naruto’s knowledge, they were running on no information. For that he was thankful, it would give him more time, to plan and excute what he was trying to do. He could figure out the origins of the jutsu afer he fixed what was about to happen to his clan.

He smiled softly, and slowly drifting off to sleep with thoughts on how to get to the council. They may have not planned the massacre yet, but they would, and they were the key to stopping it all.

XxX And I can’t stand the pain XxX

His mindscape had not changed at all since his last visit. Naruto will admit that he doesn’t converse with the fox a lot,the most he had done was during the fourth war and since then the fox seemed content on being alone he had no problems respecting his solitutde.

“Kurama,” Naruto called hesitantly. The fox seemed to have gotten over his hatred of the world…well to a degree, and he seemed to be sulking about it. He isolated himself from Naruto after the war and Naruto was busy with diplomatic affairs and rebuilding cities that he didn't really have time to ponder on why Kyuubi was suddenly dormant. Though he did notice after a few weeks, which turned to months and when he tried to talk to the demon he was forced out of his mind by the same beast.

Kyuubi glanced at his host, tails coiling around his body as he lay tucked in the corner of his jail.

“What is it?” he dangerously asked, something Naruto was used to hearing from him. Although they had somewhat better relationship, the demon was still dangerous and was powerful, his voice never lost its edge.

“Can you tell me anything about the jutsu that brought us here?”

The fox glanced at him, his eyes somewhat guarded, yet much gentler than they had been at the beginning of their encounters.

“No.”

Naruto frowned, and placed his forehead against the bars, “damn I was hoping you would at least know.”

He noticed Kyuubi shift slightly, his tails slowly unwrapping themselves from his body, lying gently on the ground.

“I do know who casted it.”

Naruto perked up at this and removed his hot forehead from the cool bars.

“Alright, Kurama!” Naruto cheered, fist pumping into the air and a smile sprawled across his lips. “Who?”

“Orochimaru.”

Naruto gaped at the fox and before he could voice his protest he was shoved from his mindscape. It had nothing to do with the Kyuubi throwing him out but everything to do with the ANBU guard who was hovering by the edge of his bed kunai drawn and pointed at him.

‘What the..?’

XxX And I can’t make it go away XxX

Gorou sighed and stretched his body out, waiting for the relief team to take over for him and Tiger. Both of them were stretched out the ledge of a shop across the street from the small apartment that Hiro and Yuu where staying.

He had saw the lights flick off in one bedroom, and he knew that it was Yuu’s room. He was surprised to note that it was pretty early but then quickly dismissed the thought. It was pretty late for civilans. Hiro’s room light was still vibrant and on.

Tiger was about to go grab them a cold drink from the convience store down the block when he felt it. Instantly he was standing at alert as was Tiger. Gorou held his breath, and quickly told Tiger to go report to the Third, and even if that meant waking up Hiruzen in the middle of the night, and to also inform Minato of what they had just felt.

Tiger quickly understood and vanished. Gorou grabbed his kunai and jumped into the kitchen window and quickly dashed in the direction of Hiro's room. It was easy to spot, it was the only room with a light stil on.

The hallway flooded with light as he opened the door and instantly he noticed the young man laying sprawled over his bed, his right arm positioned in an odd manner and his head twisted to the side so that he wouldn’t smother himself (considering he was sleeping on his stomach).

Gorou took a few steps closer to the bed when a blue eye opened and peeked at him curiously. It did not look like he was sleeping and he felt the situation rise at this. It meant that this man was alart and that anything could happen-considering he barely knew anything about Hiro.

“What are you doing?” Hiro’s soft, obviously tired voice drifted through the room. Gorou held his ground and bit his cheek in anger.

“Why did I feel the Kyuubi’s presence?” Was the retort and instantly blue eyes widened and the man bolted out of bed as though it was about to combust.

“What…?”

“Kyuubi no kitsune, why did I feel its presence in this room?”

The man opened his mouth and openly gaped at the Leopard ANBU.

**End of Chapter Six**

\- Additional Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Simple Plan, Untitled.


End file.
